The invention relates to a module assembly for an airbag device for protecting occupants of a motor vehicle.
A module assembly can include an airbag packet, for example for a driver or passenger airbag, which can be inflated to protect a vehicle occupant and is delimited by an encircling outer edge. The airbag packet is formed by an airbag which has been folded up, unfolds when it is inflated and in the inflated state forms a cushion by which the occupant to be protected is to be protected from injury in the event of a crash, and which is arranged in the folded state as an airbag packet in a flexible protective envelope which surrounds (closes off) the airbag packet in a gastight manner. This allows the package dimensions of the airbag packet to be minimized by generating a subatmospheric pressure in the flexible protective envelope (which is ultimately to be closed off in a gastight manner). DE 101 14 208 A1 and DE 10 2004 056 128,both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety, disclose various module assemblies. A module assembly may also comprise a carrier, to which the airbag is fixed so that the airbag packet adopts a defined position within the corresponding motor vehicle.